


Suck It and See

by snatch



Series: Rolling With The Punches [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dinner, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Frank-centric, Homophobic Language, M/M, Swearing, dialogue-heavy, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatch/pseuds/snatch
Summary: Frank invites Matt over for dinner, where he meets Frank's parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many follow-ups I'm going to write, lmao.  
> So, coming out can be a frightening thing and I tried to make this realistic but also not too bad for Frank because having unsupportive parents sucks and I didn't wanna do that to him and Matt.  
> look and enjoy, feedback is always appreciated. Tell me if you'd like more, next one should be more Matt-centric, haha.

Frank was quite pissed off the following day and on top of that, he didn't have the apartment to himself. He wouldn't spontaneously light it on fire or anything, he just didn't feel like engaging with his mother more than he needed to. The previous conversation with Matt still vividly in his mind. So, that morning, Louisa decided to confront Frank.

"I'm going to be frank with yo-"

"Ha ha, funny. Gets me everytime." Frank answered back, as he stood by the stove making himself some scrambled eggs. Louisa ignored his comment.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I'm not too thrilled to learn that you're attracted to men-"

"I am not!" Frank snapped, turning off the stove forcefully and clunking the pan against a bowl, scooping out his breakfast with the screeching sound of a spoon. "I'm attracted to Matt, alright? Who just happens to be a guy." he continued justifying himself, letting the bowl skitter over the kitchen table and slumping down on a chair.

"Stop interrupting me, young man."

"Oh no, I'm driving my own mother away, ain't I?" he sighed sarcastically, propping his elbows up onto the table and nervously brushing through his trimmed hair. He stared at the food in front of him, but he didn't feel like eating.

"Frank, listen to me. Your.. orientation is not anything that I can approve or disapprove of. It's just the way it is and I won't try to change that. I actually believe that you can find love in all kinds of places, so what if it's in the same gender? It's love after all, even though I never hoped for you to be this way."

Frank's eyes stung, he blinked the wetness away, looking past his mother and focusing on random furnishings so nothing would spill over.  
"I can't- I don't know how to do this."

"Well, considering that you're an unexperienced, hormone-driven teenager, that's not much of a surprise to me. But at the end of the day, it's your life and you have to deal with it. Not me and certainly not your dad." she spoke on, sitting down next to her son.

"Oh God, please don't tell him, mom. He's gonna deck me for that." Frank whined.

"I won't, promise. Be yourself, Frank, that's all you can do. Don't do yourself and Matt a disservice by not being your argumentative, twitchy, wonderful self." Louisa said gently, taking one of Frank's slightly cold hands in hers, trying to comfort him. Frank cocked an eyebrow, awkwardly letting her. He realized that he distanced himself from her quite a lot, always brooding by himself or going out without telling her when she could expect him back.  
Despite all, he appreciated her comfort. Frank was never one to talk about his feelings, that's how he grew up because there simply weren't many people he could trust, either.

"Thanks, mom." he mumbled honestly.  
Louisa smiled at him, glad that her relationship to her son was finally going uphill again before he too grew up and moved out. She was glad. Maybe not necessarily about the fact that Frank's orientation will possibly lead to complications in his future life, though she was confident that Frank was going to handle it. He's not exactly someone you wanted to piss off.  
Maybe not about the fact that Frank himself had a hard time acknowledging this part of his identity, either.  
But at least he did to some extend, instead of hiding it and letting it eat away at him one day at a time. Because Frank tends to do just that.

"Why don't you invite him over for dinner again some time?"  
Louisa liked Matt, he was polite but not shy. He chose his words wisely, embodying a counterpart to Frank's bubbly self.

 

* * *

 

  
  
So, that's what Frank did. Matt gladly accepted.  
Mario Castle came home not too long ago, settling in and adjusting to the life he left behind a few months ago like everytime he got back. Catching up should be fairly easy, right?

 

* * *

 

"Who's that kid? Haven't seen him around before." Mario asked as he came in the kitchen door, seeing his son and another boy by his side. Slightly shorter but still quite able-bodied, obviously taking care of himself and dressed in dark jeans and a dark red shirt, matching his sunglasses.

"My name's Matt, nice to meet you, sir." the brunette said politely, but still confidently and returned Mario's firm handshake.

"So you're Frank's new friend?" he inquired as he took a seat at the table.

"He's my boyfriend, dad." Frank said as a matter of fact, continuing to set the table.  
Mario was silent for a few heartbeats.

"I didn't expect you to be a fag, Frank. I certainly didn't raise you like that."  
Louisa turned around, about to say something in Frank's defense, but he beat her to it.

"You know, I learned a lot from you, dad. And where we come from, you don't call another man a fag, don't you? That usually ends with a slug-fest. Do not call me that ever again." Frank said, his voice clear, cutting through the tense air filling up the kitchen and making an actual effort to sound comprehensible. "Fucking hypocrite."

Matt and Louisa served the food onto the table and everyone started eating, Frank shoveling piles onto his plate. Matt felt the family man's eyes on him but forced his body to stay relaxed, not indicating any fear. He had Frank next to him after all, whom he touched knees with every now and then.

"The food's great, mom." Frank said as if there hasn't been an outburst.

"I'm glad you like it, Frank. You usually eat so strict, I hardly ever get to cook you something larger." Louisa reacted to him, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Well, I have a reason to indulge myself today. Dad's home."

The tension in Mario's jaw disappeared, as if pondering.

"So, how have you two met?" he asked tentatively.

"School. Mutual friends."

"Actually, we made the same acquaintance with a bully at our school." Matt chimed in, squaring his shoulders a bit.

"Yeah, we beat him up." Frank snorted.

"Oh, Frank." his mother sighed and shook her head, she actually wondered why her son hasn't been in any trouble lately. There were no calls from his school, at least.

"Just what he deserved, mom. And besides, he's fine, haven't caused him a brain aneurysm or anything like that."

"You know, that's Frank to you. He's always been like that, if I remember correctly." Mario said in Matt's direction, causing his heartrate to pick up on speed.

"Don't even get me started on that." Louisa warned her husband, but he just dismissed that.

"You see, Frank came home from elementary school one day with this really flashy shiner. I asked him what happened and he told me that he stood up for a kid who got bullied. That's how kids are, right? Anyways, he did what I taught him. There are three types of people in this world. Sheep, wolves and sheepdogs. Some people believe that evil does not exist and therefore act surprised if something bad happens to them. Then you've got the ones who use violence to wield power over others. And then there are the ones blessed with the gift of aggression, feeling the responsability to protect the flock."

"You should have seen the other guy." Frank whispered into Matt's ear.

"My dad was a boxer, I think he believed in that, too. Though he never wanted me to get involved with violence any more than necessary." Matt told him.

"Well, that's not wrong."

"I'm sure it's not, Mr. Castle. But I share your opinion here, I think violence is a very real thing and it's out there. You have to be aware of that. If you can't diffuse a fight verbally, you gotta take matters into your own hands, so to speak."

Mario leaned back in his chair, laying down his silverware.  
"You're a bright guy, Matt, I give you that. Take care of Frank, will you?"  
Matt nodded and grinned, eating up the rest of the good pasta.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frank interfered.

"If you're anything like me, son, you're going to get into all kinds of trouble later on, so you better have someone watching your back." Mario replied and chuckled.

Frank nudged Matt's arm with his elbow and a triumphant smirk on his face, which Matt could nothing but return.


End file.
